Queen of Stars
by WolfieANNE
Summary: She was a flower and he was a weed. She'd die with him, but flourish without him. Still, she'd go on dying for him if it only meant they could be together.


**Queen of Stars**

**Chapter 1 – A Visit to Fiore**

**WARNING:** This chapter was not beta read; I only proofread this.

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does._

* * *

"Faolan! Faolan!"

The said man raised a brow and looked over his shoulder, disheveled raven hair blocking his sight. He brushed them away and his violet-yellowish eyes twinkled in amusement at the running blonde in front of him. He chuckled and said softly, "_Cognata_."

The woman drifted into a stop in front of the man, staring up at him with her hazel eyes, "I've heard that thou hast found news about Zeref!"

Faolan smiled fondly and looked out of the window of his cousin's palace, "'Tis quite difficult to explain. Yes, I hath found him, but he hath disappeared once again." Seeing the blonde's forlorn face, he sighed and patted her head, "Do not worry, cousin. I wilt find his whereabouts for thee."

"Wilt thou verily dost that for me?" she asked, eyes widening.

The raven-haired man nodded, "Of course I would, why would I not?"

The lady pouted and took a seat next to the window, gesturing for Faolan to have a seat as well. She played with her hair and licked her lips, "Perchance I should visit the Land of Earth," she mumbled, rubbing her chin in thought, "I hast not been thither for a while now."

She stood up and dusted the dirt off her yukata, "Wouldst you like to comest, Faolan?"

"I'd rather stay hither, cognata," the man said, smiling apologetically, "But I am thankful for thy offer."

"Of course thou art," she grinned and started to walk away, "Fare thee well, cognata!"

Just before she could leave the drawing room, Faolan cried out, "Be careful, Lucy! And return soon!"

She stopped in her footsteps and smiled gently, her head lowered down, "I will."

Now in the hallway, the woman named Lucy brushed the smile off her face and walked down to her room. It wasn't a lie that she hadn't visited the Land of Earth for quite a while—but she wasn't sure if she would get back as soon as she could. And though she had responsibilities here, she had to search for _him_. The divine day was near and she couldn't waste another minute of doing nothing.

With that thought in mind, she changed her clothes into her hunting outfit and stretched out her right arm. She folded her fingers but left out her middle and index finger, and then she recited a spell and said, "Vanish."

And she did.

* * *

In Zasso, the streets were bustling with people. Each and every one of them seemed to be doing something; no one could be seen doing absolutely nothing. Among the crowd, however, was Lucy. She wore a tight black tank top and brown leather straps around her wrists to keep them firm. For pants and shoes, she wore brown hammer pants and brown ankle-strap flats. She blended in with the flock of people and headed towards an infirmary.

She looked around and wondered why everyone was so busy on a weekend. Shrugging, she tucked her hands in the pockets of her pants and went inside the building, ducking under the counter so that she wasn't seen. She looked over her shoulder wearily and smiled as she concluded that she was safe.

She went up a few flights of stairs and stopped in front of a white door, knocking on it. Her permission to enter was granted and she opened the door. Once she was inside, she closed the door and locked it.

"Lucy!"

Turning around at the mention of her name, she grinned and opened her arms wide for the child who landed in her arms, "'Tis lovely to see that thou art well, Wendy."

The bluenette blushed and smiled, "It's nice to see that you're doing great too, Lucy-sama."

The blonde sighed and had a seat in front of Wendy's desk, leaning back on the backrest as she spoke in normal language, "I'm not even sure if great is the right word to put it."

"Oh? What's wrong?" the bluenette asked, sitting in front of her desk and staring at Lucy, "Wait, I may have an idea what this is about."

A long silence enveloped them as she waited for Lucy to answer. When she did, however, she said it with a sigh, "It's Zeref again."

Wendy frowned, "Still haven't found him?"

"I'm afraid I haven't," Lucy said, closing her eyes in tiredness, "I don't know if I ever will."

The bluenette looked at her friend in concern. She may only be a medic, but she knew that look and it wasn't good. Lucy was losing hope and if she allowed herself to get depressed over something like this, she was sure that Lucy could never recover.

Nibbling on her bottom lip, Wendy took out her memo pad and began writing on it, "I don't know if this could help but…" her pen froze in midair and she hesitantly wrote again, "I think I may have an idea where he currently is."

Lucy's head shot up in surprise and her eyes widened, "Really?"

"Well, I'm not really sure…" Wendy mumbled, "But this is better than nothing." With that said she ripped off the note from her memo pad and handed it over to Lucy, "I've heard that he was last seen in Fiore."

"What's this?" Lucy asked, gesturing to the note, "Is this an address or something?"

Wendy nodded, "There's this guild in Fiore called Fairy Tail. It's said to be the strongest guild in the Land of Earth, but I'm sure you're stronger than them," she reassured, giggling. Lucy smirked but remained silent and the child went on, "Anyway, someone seemed to have spotted Zeref talking to one of the members of that certain guild and no one knows what business he has with Fairy Tail."

Lucy's lips twitched in excitement, "How long does it usually take to get there?"

Wendy laughed and shook her head in amusement, "Why take a train to get there when you can just teleport?"

"Ah, you've got a point," the blonde said, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly, "But still, how long does it take?"

"It takes three days on foot, one and a half days with a horse and a couple of hours with the train. You'll have to ride two trains just to get there though," Wendy said, shrugging, "Just teleport, it'll be faster that way, won't it?"

Lucy hummed and cupped her chin, "Well, yes but… do you think it's best if I go alone?"

"Of course I think not," the child said, "But you can handle yourself anyway."

The blonde sighed and she stared up at the ceiling, "Wish me luck then." And she spread out her arm, ready to disappear.

* * *

Definition of terms:

Hast – have

Hath – has

Verily – really

Thou – you

Thy – your

Thee – you

Wilt – means "Will" (rather difficult to use for it could also mean of a flower withering)

Cognata – cousin

Fare thee well - goodbye

Tither – there

Hither – here

'Tis – it's

Zasso - weed

* * *

**A/N:** Hi everyone! I'm back with a better version of QoS! Now, this is ZerLu. I changed it from RoLu since Rogue will still remain as her long lost brother. I hope you're not mad about that. Either way, the story will be full of romance when Lucy meets SOMEONE. Sadly, that someone isn't Zeref but the end pairing will be them anyway lol. I'm just spicing it up a bit. I hope you weren't too confused with middle english. If you are having trouble though, please tell me in your review which of the dialogues you didn't understand and I'll gladly translate them for you! AND I HOPE you guys aren't that disturbed about an OC in the first chapter but since most of the Fairy Tail characters are in the GUILD, I couldn't use them except for a few exceptions.

I apologize for the short chapter btw. And her hunting outfit is on my page AND blog :)

Anyway, I hope you liked it! And pithee (please), leave a review!

Do you have some questions to ask me? Ask them here!

**Ask . Fm/WolfieANNEOwO**

The link to my page:

**www . facebook pages / WolfieANNE / 264926453613634**

The link to my blog: (Be A MEMBER!)

**wolfieanne . blogspot . com**

_"Thou who dost not know thy name shalt perish in hell__."_

_Byee! -Anne :D_

* * *

_- Please support/read my other stories: **Celebrity Issues, Good Meets Bad, Fragile, Forgotten Memories, Life's Challenges, A Love That Lasts Forever, Together Forever **and **Going Against The Current.**_


End file.
